Prove It
by LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: During Daryl's late night patrol of the farm he catches Jimmy doing a poor job of fucking Beth Greene, when this occurs twice more he snaps and throws the horny boy out of the barn. After mocking her for allowing Jimmy to continue his abismal attempt to fuck her she dares to challenge him to do better and so Daryl finds himself proving just how loud he can make Beth Greene scream.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing of The Walking Dead, I'm just borrowing the characters for my enjoyment_ 😉

….

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _This is_ _Explicit_ _smut; Porn with no plot fun._

 _Bethyl smut week 2k18_

 _Bonus Day: Freeform._

 _I would love to hear what you think._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Prove It**_

Daryl had been patrolling Hershel's land for walkers when after hearing a noise come from the barn that had not been used to house the walking dead he had gone to investigate. He stumbled upon a scene that he had not been expecting in the slightest. The youngest Greene girl had been half undressed on the dirty floor of the barn with the boy Jimmy rutting and grunting between her legs. It was obvious to Daryl that the girl was getting no enjoyment from the teenager's clumsy strokes and not a moment later he grunted, pulled out, and rolled off her with a sigh.

After catching an unwanted glimpse of the boy removing the condom from his unremarkable dick he had backed away with a shake of his head, he doubted from the boy's terrible performance that she would let it happen again.

He was surprised even though he knew nothing about the girl, he had never even spoken directly to her but he somehow knew that it wasn't like her to be in a situation like the one he had just caught her in. If he had thought he would catch anyone in the middle of having sex it would have been Glenn and Maggie. But he remembered the girl had been going through a tough time after basically going catatonic before trying kill herself, maybe this was her fucked up way of dealing with that.

He didn't plan to interfere or tell anyone and by the next time he was patrolling a couple nights later he hadn't thought on it much at all. But when he stumbled on them again he admitted he was disappointed. He had thought the girl would have enough self-respect to tell the horny teenager to sod off. It also annoyed him that the kid just didn't seem to grasp or care that the girl was not getting the enjoyment from the encounter she should have been.

The third time he had caught them they hadn't even started yet and Daryl felt a surge of anger as he watched the boy roughly kiss and man-handle her while she just stood there and took it without complaint.

He didn't know how it happened but he found himself stalking towards them and roughly grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck and dragging him away from a wide-eyed Beth.

"What the hell man?" Jimmy whined.

"Go on, git!" Daryl threw him out the barn doors and watched in satisfaction as he fell on his ass before scrambling away after seeing the thunderous look on Daryl's face.

Daryl looked back at a blushing Beth and watched a she adjusted her shirt self-consciously.

"Are ye just gonna spread your legs every night for that pencil dicked asshole to fuck ye – badly – and then leave without seeing if you even enjoyed yourself," he heard himself sneer at her. He had not been in the best state of mind the last few weeks since Sophia had been found and he found himself on a self-destructive path that seemed to relish this moment.

"Excuse me?" She stilled in shock at his crass assessment.

"Ye heard what I said girl."

"Yeah, and it's none of your business who I spread my legs for, and Jimmy is… he knows… he…," she stumbled on what to say about him and fell short making Daryl scoff at her poor attempt to defend his fucking skills.

"Poor kid hasn't got a clue what to do with ye," he teased meanly. He knew he should just drop it but seeing her eyes come alive in indignation was better than the far away look he had seen reside there since the barn incident.

"Oh and you're the expert on women, are you?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Nah but I know a clit when I see one. I know how to make a woman cum and I don't use them for a quick orgasm and leave without returnin' the favor," he stated, and laughed at the pinking of her cheeks. He was getting a perverse pleasure out of being vulgar with this girl who even after he saw her being fucked she still seemed so innocent.

"Prove it," she heard herself say making her heart pound. Even though his words were crass and his tone was mean she felt awake for the first time in a while.

"What?"

"You said you know how to make a woman cum. Prove it."

"You're crazy girl," he scoffed.

"Oh so your all just talk huh. Have you ever even had sex?" she teased as she advanced toward him. She wanted to fight back instead of standing there just taking his insults, she had her reasons for letting Jimmy fuck her but they were none of his business, and she was embarrassed at being caught. "How would you make me cum Daryl? Show me, I dare you," she said and she couldn't believe the words that where coming out of her mouth but something in her was coming alive and wanting this man to spar with her, she needed it.

"Careful girl, you won't like what happens if ye push me. I ain't playin'," he warned her with a dangerous tone of voice.

"Neither am I. But I think you're all talk, I doubt you could do much better than Jimmy," she provoked and gasped when she found herself suddenly pressed against the barn wall with Daryl's hands gripping her shoulders – pinning her to the rough wood.

"I said don't push me girl," he snarled in her face and Beth was suddenly frightened by this much older intimidating man and it sent a jolt right between her legs. As Daryl loomed over her his eyes flashed in anger that conveyed a warning that if she pushed him one more time she would be sorry and she quickly found her pussy dripping wet in arousal and fear. She realized she was wetter than every time she let Jimmy stick his dick inside her and Daryl had barely touched her.

"Well? Are you gonna prove it or are you gonna run away scared of a little girl," she dared to say, part of her was proud of her steady voice while another part admonished herself for goading this rough redneck who was basically a stranger to her.

Daryl growled and his grip on her arms tightened in anger and frustration. "You want it? You want me to fuck you right now?" he barked into her face making her swallow in fear.

"Yes," she practically gasped and he pushed away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then strip." He smirked cruelly.

"What?" She gaped.

"Ye heard me. You want to be fucked, you gotta strip."

"I don't think I need-" She was suddenly interrupted when Daryl ripped her shirt open in one rough jerk making her gasp in fright and arousal.

"Either strip or shut up and leave," he demanded.

As her chest heaved in excitement and fear she thought about leaving and returning to her safe home or staying in this barn with a man who equally scared her and turned her on. She knew she was probably in way over her head and had no idea what was coming but that was why she wanted to stay. She could also see in his eyes that Daryl thought she was going to leave so when she removed her ripped shirt and the tank top underneath revealing her white lace bra, his throat worked in surprise. She noticed his eyes darken dangerously when she popped open the button of her jeans and lowered the zipper giving him a glimpse of her white cotton panties. She kicked off her boots before pulling her jeans down and off her legs and she watched Daryl the entire time she removed her bra exposing her small breasts to him and her heart hammered in her chest when he stepped closer to her.

"You really wanna be fucked huh?" he sneered and she bit her lip before nodding. His eyes sharpened to her bitten lip as he stopped right in front of her leaving her craning her neck to catch his dilated eyes with her own.

"Frustrated are ye?" he taunted and she nodded again, afraid to use her voice.

"Where's the sass gone? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled cruelly and lifted a rough scarred hand to brush his fingers across her stomach causing it to flutter at his gentle teasing. He stroked his knuckles down past her belly button and across her lower stomach, and he watched his hand trace her skin before looking into her widening eyes.

"Last chance to run Beth," he murmured and all she could do was shake her head no. He smirked before brushing his nose against hers and teasing her lips with a delicate kiss, his scruff tickling her cheeks and his hand joined the other in tracing tantalizingly up her sides making her shiver.

"Please," she begged, finally finding her voice and his tongue brushed her parted lips making her gasp.

"Please what?" he rumbled against her wet lips.

"Please Daryl just… fuck," she groaned in frustration before suddenly gripping his face and kissing him desperately. He returned the kiss by plunging his tongue into her wet mouth making her moan before he suddenly seized her wrists and pinned them above her head ending the kiss and leaving her panting while her eyes fluttered open in surprise.

"None a' that girl," he admonished her.

"But–"

"No, I'm the one in charge. If ye wanna cum you do as I say ye hear?"

She groaned in annoyance but nodded her agreement making him smirk. He kept hold of her pinned wrists with his left hand and traced down her body with the fingers of his right, slowly moving closer and closer to where she needed them to be. Her hips rolled in need as he halted his descent with a smug tilt to his lips and she wanted to cry in frustration. She had never felt so horny and in need of release in all her life – not even after the nights she spent with Jimmy – she thought she might explode with frustration.

He traced her hard nipples making her bite her lip and moan but he moved on too quick for her liking and by the look on his face he well knew what he was doing and she struggled against his hand trapping her wrists in annoyance.

"Easy girl, we'll get there," he chided.

After tickling down to her thighs he finally ran his fingers up the inside of her spread legs and along her covered folds making her jerk at the sudden stimulation.

"Fuck Beth, your panties are soaked," he breathed, his black eyes burning into hers hungrily.

"Please," she begged once more.

"I know sweetheart. You need it bad don't cha," he cooed in his deep bass. She nodded giving him a pout and the saddest eyes she could in hopes he'd take pity on her and make her cum for him now. He scoffed at her but from the amused glint she could see shining in his eyes she knew he was enjoying her playing with him.

"Jimmy didn't know what he was missin'." He whispered and suddenly Daryl's hand was in her panties parting her wet folds in search of her dripping opening. She gasped and moaned when his thick rough fingers glided up to her aching clit and began to gently coax pleasure from her with swirling movements. She spread her legs some more to give him better access and she felt him chuckle before he bent and captured the moans escaping her parted lips. At the same time his tongue plundered her mouth his finger entered her tight pussy causing her to gasp and roll her hips into him in need of more of his touch.

"You like that sweetheart?"

"Yes, God yes. Please don't stop," she pleaded.

"Fuck you're so tight, so wet for me," he groaned.

She was already near to exploding – she had been that wound tight – and when Daryl pushed another finger inside her and grinded the heel of his hand into her clit she fractured into a million pieces of pure bliss. She hardly noticed his hand releasing her wrists and covering her mouth to muffle her loud moans as her hips grinded into Daryl's hand for more pressure as her walls pulsed around his thrusting fingers.

"That's it girl," he murmured into her hair as she slumped against him.

When she finally came back to the present she was somehow still on her feet but she found herself in Daryl arms as he held her to him to prevent her falling and the way he was pressed up against her allowed her to feel the bulge his hard cock created in his pants.

She was more satisfied than she could ever remember feeling but she wanted more and she wanted to return the favor to him. So she nuzzled her face into his neck to kiss and nibble while her hand pressed against his trapped cock. Daryl groaned and his arm around her back tightened while his other hand gripped her head; his hand tangling in her pony tail.

"Beth ye don't have to–" She cut him off with a bruising kiss and a bite to his bottom lip before she pulled back to watch his face as she unbuttoned his pants. She squeezed him through his boxers before plunging her hand into his underwear to grip his thick shaft in her hand. He growled and his hands on her tightened into a bruising grip as she worked his dripping cock. She gave him another bruising kiss before dropping to her knees in the hay making his eyes widen and she found pleasure in surprising him and being in control.

"Fuck girl," he moaned in excitement.

She licked the head of his pulsing cock making him shudder before she explored his shaft with her curious tongue. She kept her eyes on his as she opened her mouth and took him inside making him groan in pleasure. She grasped his loose hands in hers before placing them in her hair hoping to urge him to take control once more. His eyes widened in surprise at her action before they darkened in pleased understanding. She held his thighs with her hands as she sucked his cock making sure not to hurt him with her teeth and he guided the pace of her movements with one hand holding the base of her ponytail while the other held the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"That's it girl, fuck. You're so good," he rumbled in pleasure while his eyes never left her own. He began to plunge deeper into her mouth and soon he reached the back of her throat making her gag softly. She saw a hint of apology flash in his eyes and to dispel the idea of her not liking it from his mind she pushed him deeper into her throat and choked herself on him. His eyes shone with aroused surprise and she blinked slowly and hoped it conveyed her want of him to use her mouth and throat however he liked. Before long he was fucking her mouth deeply and growling his enjoyment while she focused on swallowing him down as easily as she could. His grip on her ponytail was painful and it made her pussy throb at how rough he was handling her.

Jimmy had always treated her like a delicate piece of glass but here this gruff man was using her so roughly and it made her want to please him as best she could. He pulled out of her mouth and the build-up of saliva and pre-cum escaped her mouth to drip over her chest. She coughed and gasped as she watched his muscles tense as he tried to take control of himself.

"Fuck Beth," he groaned never releasing her head from his control and she watched his cock pulse, he was so close to orgasming and she wouldn't have cared if he had exploded down her throat, she would have enjoyed it and she wondered why he had stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" She breathed heavily; still trying to catch her breath.

"Was gonna cum," he spoke in a strained voice.

"So?" she asked him and his hands loosened their hold of her head in his surprise.

"You wanted me to cum in your mouth?" She nodded and wiped her chin making his eyes blaze ravenously but he shook his head and gripped her arms to stand her up and she stood before him waiting.

"Nah, told ye I'd fuck ye didn't I? Couldn't do that if it ended with my cock in your mouth." He smirked when he saw a blush bloom at his crass words. He found it amusing that she could still blush just from words after practically choking herself on his dick.

He picked up her ripped shirt and gently wiped her chest and chin clean before kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his rough hands massaged down her back before roughly pushing her panties down her thighs so he could squeeze her generous ass cheeks.

"Ye liked that didn't ye? Sucking my cock," he spoke huskily.

"Mmhhmm," she hummed her agreement against his lips enjoying listening to his gravelly voice talk dirty to her.

"Yeah I could tell," he mocked with a chuckle before tightening his hand in her hair and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and pressed her whole body against him enjoying the feeling of his rough clothes grazing her naked skin and then she felt his cock pulse as she trapped it against her stomach.

She cried out in pain filled fright from the stinging slap of Daryl's hand striking her ass cheek. The jolt her body made caused her panties to fall from her thighs to her ankles and she distractedly kicked them away. He soothed the sting of his slap with a caress of his hand and she whimpered against his lips. He didn't hit her again so she bit his lip which earned her another stinging slap right in the same spot, she gasped and whined while he chuckled darkly.

"Ye deserve a good spanking girl," he uttered. "But not now. No, now I'm gonna fuck ye," his rough voice stated making the walls of her pussy clench in anticipation. He pushed her back to the wall before forcefully turning her to face it and his fingers found her opening already dripping wet for him.

"Fuck girl, you want it bad huh," he groaned and she nodded as she braced herself against the barn wall and spread her legs for him. She felt the head of his cock brush her clit making her gasp and jerk.

"Easy now, I got ye," he murmured right into her ear as he guided his cock into her tight opening. She arched her back into him and he groaned before she felt him rest his head on her shoulder as he slowly – torturously – slid inside her wet embrace. His hand gripped her hip while his left took hold of her ponytail and jerked her head back so he could kiss her harshly.

She moaned when he finally bottomed out inside her and she had never felt so full and alive than she did in that moment and she squeezed her walls around him making him growl in her ear and his hands tighten their grip.

He slowly pulled out and she felt him pull back from her and she looked over her shoulder to see him looking down to watch as he pushed his cock into her before pulling out again and she moaned at the sight of him enjoying the view.

"Please Daryl, I need you to fuck me," she begged him and he looked at her with a wicked twist to his lips before his pace picked up and soon he was pounding into her cunt so hard his balls slapped her clit with each slam of his hips.

"Yes yes yes, oh my God," she cried out.

She could hear Daryl grunting and growling as he took her hips in his hands and fucked her like he said he could and Beth knew that Jimmy didn't hold a candle to Daryl. She didn't think Jimmy deserved to say he fucked her because she now knew what fucking was and his two minutes of clumsily jabbing into her was not fucking, it was laughable.

"That's it girl, take it. Fuck you're so good, such a good girl," he grunted into her ear.

She exploded around Daryl's cock, her nails gouging scratches into the wooden slats of the walls as her body shook in pleasure. Daryl's hand covered her screams while he continued to mercilessly pound her pulsing cunt of every last drop of orgasm he could.

When she came back to earth she realized he was still hard inside her and once she felt steady on her feet again she pulled him from her before she turned to him wanting to watch him while he came. He suddenly picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips as he steered them to the old table in the corner. He planted her ass on it and she leant back against the wall to watch as he spread her legs placing each foot on the edge of the table before taking her hips in hand and slamming into her roughly. She gasped and watched just like he had done as his cock thrust into her wet heat repeatedly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and enjoyed the view of him taking his pleasure from her and she could quickly feel another orgasm building, but she could tell he was about to explode any second so she furiously rubbed her clit hoping to cum with him.

"Like that Daryl, God just like that. Your cock feels so good," she moaned as she watched him pounding into her.

He rested his sweat soaked forehead against hers and she knew he was very close.

"Cum inside me Daryl please." His eyes widened at her request. "It's okay I promise. Just please cum inside me," she moaned and then she watched as he came with a growl, his hips slammed into her harshly once, twice then three more times shooting his warm seed into her channel and she exploded around him once more.

After they had both come down from the high of a long deep orgasm they breathed heavily against one another and tried to catch their breath, she felt her pussy still pulsing around his throbbing cock still inside her.

"You definitely proved it," she gasped.

"What?"

"You proved that you know how to make a woman cum," she clarified before giggling softly and he huffed in amusement.

"Told you."

"Want to prove it again?"

"Jesus girl, you're gonna kill me," he spoke in pleased amusement and she laughed because he hadn't said no. "As long as you don't let that little shit put his hands on you again, or anyone else either, I'll prove it whenever you want Beth."

She smiled and nodded before lazily kissing him. She had no intention of ever letting Jimmy touch her again, she was Daryl's now and she couldn't have been happier about it.


	2. Bite

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead universe or its characters.**_

… … …

 _ **Bite**_

 _(After the barn, Beth's head is full of distracting thoughts of Daryl, and so she doesn't realize that someone has just locked her bedroom door from the inside until a rough hand covers her shriek of fright and a warm familiar body presses against her back.)_

…

Beth stood in her bedroom folding her newly dry and clean clothes on her bed before placing them in their assigned drawers. She was neither concentrated on her task nor her surroundings because her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Daryl – like always lately – and she was still in shock by what had happened two weeks ago in the barn. It had been so unexpected and hot, she had never felt like that before, never felt less like the teen girl fumbling around with Jimmy than she did after having Daryl take her completely. Ever since then she had been so horny for more of him; she had touched herself to the memory of him intently watching her as she gagged on his cock, and the sight he made as he roughly pounded into her before cumming inside her.

They had barely had a chance to speak since then, all they were able to do was give one another flirtatious looks and last week Daryl pinned her against the back of her house and hungrily kissed her but they had heard someone coming moments later and so they had to stop. Beth wanted him again so badly, but she wondered if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. As the day's after their carnal encounter went by Beth began to feel a little insecure. Although that was not her first time having sex, it was her first time enthusiastically participating in the act and she worried that she may have been a bit of a disappointment. Was there something that she was supposed to do but she just wasn't experienced enough to know about?

She was so lost in her head she didn't hear anyone enter her room and it wasn't until she heard the latch of her door lock that she became aware that there was someone behind her. Beth hadn't the chance to even move before a rough hand clamped around her mouth smothering her shriek of fright before it could escape her parted lips. She felt a body press against her back and she gave the hand covering her mouth a bite on instinct as fear shot through her.

"Ahh fuck!" she heard grunted in her ear making her still in shock at the sound of Daryl's voice. "It's me Beth, s'me," Daryl soothed before releasing her mouth.

She turned to see him frowning down at his right hand where she could see indentations in his broken skin from where her teeth had clamped down on his palm. Thankfully there was no blood; she hadn't bitten him that hard.

"Serves you right, sneakin' up on me like that. What are ya doin' here?" Beth asked him before taking his hand in hers and soothing his palm with her massaging thumbs.

"Wanted t' see ya," he replied, he watched her lift his palm to her lips and kiss it better, and she smiled at him while his fingers tangled in her drying hair and his thumb stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Yeah? Me too," she returned before stepping closer to him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, about what we did," she admitted with a blush, transforming his face from an uncertain shyness into a sexy smirk.

"Have ya now? And wha' have ya been doin' while thinkin' about it?" Daryl asked as he pulled her closer, his hand tightening in her hair while his other wrapped around her waist.

His question made her blush deepen and he chuckled at her embarrassment. "You know what I did," Beth murmured while caressing her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

"Don't think I do, you're gonna have t' spell it out for me girl," Daryl said as she watched his eyes darken and felt his hand travel down from the small of her back to squeeze her ass through her jeans and it pushed her against his body bringing his hardening cock to her attention.

"Well I …," Beth paused and bit her lip before continuing breathlessly, "I think it's better if I show you."

She felt Daryl still completely against her and she wondered if she had made some mistake but then she could feel his heart pound as hard as hers was in his chest and she observed in nervous anticipation his eyes dilating in desire.

"Ya wanna show me?" he asked carefully without removing his eyes from her own.

Beth nodded, "Yeah, I mean if you want me to?"

"If I want ya to…," he reiterated her words to himself as if he had never heard anything more ridiculous in his life. "Yeah Beth, I fuckin' want you to," he said with a smirk making her smile.

"Here? Now?" she asked looking around her bedroom with its cream walls and pink bedspread that was covered in her teddy bears. She had had a problem when she was younger and she just couldn't bring herself to remove them now that she wasn't a child anymore, she still loved them.

"Yeah, group of them went to fix the fence a ways out and another is gone into town, s'why I'm here girl," Daryl informed her before squeezing her to him and she smiled and raised herself on her tiptoes to place a kiss against his lips. She hummed her approval when he opened for her and circled her tongue with his before thrusting it into her mouth hungrily. She sucked him in making him groan as his hands massaged down her back to squeeze her ass.

"Fuck I love this ass," Daryl growled into her mouth making her moan and flood her panties in arousal.

"You do?"

"Fuck yeah, wanna spank it red again," his low timbre declared and she shivered against him. "If that's okay?" he suddenly said making her smile softly at him. Beth loved how he could go from growling dirty words to her demandingly, to suddenly seeming unsure and submissive.

"Yeah, I really liked it when you did it before," she reassured him before kissing the tip of his nose and backing away from him. "Sit," she commanded while pointing at her desk chair next to her bed and he raised his brow at her tone with a smile before following her instruction.

He flipped the chair around so it faced the bed and sat with his arms crossed and a smirk gracing his lips. "Go on then," Daryl urged with a nod of his head and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly making him chuckle and shake his head. "Crazy girl."

Beth began removing her shirt before walking over to him with a sway to her hips and placing the toe of her boot on the chair seat between his spread legs. "Take them off," she demanded as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Yes ma'am," Daryl grinned before pulling of her boot and sock and trailing his fingers across the delicate skin of her foot making her jerk.

"It tickles," she moaned before he released her foot and she presented him with the other while she unclasped her bra. She threw it at him so one little cup covered his eye making her giggle and him huff a laugh.

After he removed her other boot and sock she stood in between his legs indicating he should remove her jeans while she massaged his shoulders. Daryl slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, giving a delicate peck of his lips to her belly button making her stomach jerk and her breath quicken. He pulled them off her legs along with her wet panties leaving her completely naked with only the long blonde strands of her drying hair obscuring her hardening nipples.

"Fuck Beth, look at ya. So beautiful," he murmured as his calloused hands travelled up her thighs before gripping her ass cheeks. He continued laying kisses across her stomach as he did this while her fingernails scratched at his scalp. "Christ I can smell ya," he groaned ravenously making her blush. "Show me Beth, show me what ya did when thinkin' o' me," he practically begged her.

Beth slowly backed away from him while his dark eyes watched her with rapt attention and she sat on her bed before sliding back to the pillows and making herself comfortable. She had to steady her rapid nervous breaths while she locked her eyes on Daryl's before brushing her hands teasingly across her stomach spreading goosebumps across her sensitive skin.

"Fuck," Daryl groaned while he leant back on the chair and rubbed his hand across the scruff on his face. The sexy image he created had her biting her lip while her fingers travelled up to her breasts to caress around her peaked nipples teasingly, and his eyes followed her movements eagerly. Her back arched slightly and her breath caught when she finally allowed herself to gently brush the tips of her fingers across her firm and aching nipples.

"Little tease," she heard Daryl groan and she realized she had closed her eyes from the sweet torture she was inflicting upon herself. She sucked her fingers into her mouth while she gazed at him with eyes full of need and pleasure before circling her nipples; coating them in her saliva. Daryl covered his face with his hands and groaned, he rested his elbows on his knees and began rubbing his face harshly before peering at her above his hands still covering his mouth.

Beth trailed her wet fingers down her tummy while lifting her knees from the bed and slowly spreading them to reveal her dripping pussy to a rapt Daryl. He had a perfect view of her pink sex and he ran his hands into his hair and sat back while stretching out his legs and Beth could see his hard cock tenting his pants. "Shit Beth," Daryl said before swallowing in need.

"This is what I did when thinking of what you did to me in the barn. Every night I would touch myself while imagining it was you, wishing it was you," Beth told him breathlessly as she teased her sensitive folds with her fingers before dipping into her hot center to massage her opening and softly gliding up to her swollen clit to teasingly circle it.

"Fuck Beth just…. Christ stop teasing yourself. Rub your little clit, please," he groaned and gripped himself through his pants making a hiss of pleasure escape his mouth.

While her left hand continued to pinch and caress her nipple her right hand finally let her fingers brush across her throbbing nub making her gasp and Daryl moan. She repeatedly brushed her clit before sliding down to her needy hole to gather her juices up onto her clit once more. Her hips began to undulate as her nerve endings fired pleasure across her skin, gathering in her lower tummy deliciously.

"Oh Daryl," Beth moaned, opening her eyes once more to see him with his fat cock in his fist making her quicken her movements as she watched him pleasure himself.

"Fuck Beth," he growled as he slowly stroked himself, "Put your fingers in your pussy sweetheart," Daryl's gravelly voice instructed making her spread her legs open further. She moaned her pleasure as she pushed two fingers into her soaking pussy and repeatedly pumped them inside her while her left hand found her sensitive clit.

"I'm gonna cum Daryl, oh God," Beth whimpered, her hips rolling while her toes curled and as she watched him stroke himself she felt her orgasm building hotly in her tummy filling her with excited anticipation. She quickened the pumping swirling movements of her fingers which caused her to splinter in bliss, her back arched from the bed and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came harder than any other time she had pleasured herself.

Beth slumped back onto the bed and tried to catch her breath while she floated in contentment, she felt the bed dip before Daryl moved between her spread legs and leaned down to kiss her into alertness.

"Mmhhmm," she hummed with a smile against his lips.

"That was hot as fuck Beth," Daryl murmured to her appreciatively while laying sweet kisses across her face, neck and breasts.

When he took a nipple into his mouth to gently bite she felt the need for him to be inside her throb in her clit. "Want you inside me, now," she gasped as his fingers began exploring between her soaked folds.

"On the floor baby, this bed is too noisy," he said before pulling away from her leaving her feeling cold. She watched him drag a pillow and the throw from her bed and lay them on the hard wooden floor for her making her smile.

Beth sat up and crawled to the end of the bed before standing in front of him and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Daryl suddenly gripped her wrists in his big hands halting her and she looked up to see him looking uncertainly down at her, and then she remembered why that would be and her heart ached for him.

"It's alright, I saw when you were hurt and unconscious, but we can leave it on if it'll make you feel more comfortable," Beth told him gently. Daryl's eyes, which had been looking over her shoulder since she began to speak, pierced into her suddenly making her swallow the emotion clawing at her throat. She kissed the dip in his neck between his collarbones and trailed kisses up his scruff that tickled her and made her pull away to frown at him playfully while scratching her cheek.

Daryl's eyes softened and he huffed in amusement at her silly antics before kissing the tip of her nose and unbuttoning and removing his shirt. As he did this she knelt and began unlacing his boots wanting him completely naked against her. She knew they were taking a big risk doing this in her house but she didn't care, she wasn't a child anymore and it was the end of the world and she was going to do what she wanted to do and nobody was going to stop her.

When Daryl was finally naked he took Beth in his arms pressing every hard bit of him up against her soft skin and kissed her as he lowered her to the blanket gently. She automatically spread her thighs for him and she gasped against his mouth when she felt him pressed up against her wet pussy. He braced his elbows on either side of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair while she took his pulsing cock in her hand and lined him up with her entrance. Daryl slowly pushed into her and Beth wrapped her legs around his waist, spreading open for him as far as she could and gripped the back of his shoulders feeling the ridges of his scar tissue rub against her own scarred wrist.

"Please Daryl," she begged, wanting him to stop teasing her and he smirked and softly brushed her nose with his before he slammed into her, bottoming out inside her clenching walls making her gasp. Beth was completely surrounded by him, his scent, his skin, his intense eyes burning into her own and even though she had greatly enjoyed the barn experience there was just something about having this big intimidating but gentle man between her legs hovering above her possessively.

Daryl began to thrust deeply inside her and she trailed her hands down his scarred tattooed back to grip his firm ass as he rolled his hips between her legs. "Fuck sweetheart, you're so tight," he moaned before licking into her mouth.

"Faster," Beth urged desperately and she felt him shift and brace himself on his spread knees before he quickly started to piston into her wet heat making her eyelids flutter in delectable pleasure.

"Fuck girl, cum on my cock," Daryl growled in her ear before biting her neck domineeringly as he slammed his hips against hers, hitting a spot inside her that quickly brought her closer to that heavenly feeling he stoked from within her.

"Yes," she gasped. "That's it, fuck!" Beth suddenly shattered around his pounding cock, her toes curling against his ass in ecstasy while Daryl kissed her deeply to smother her moans.

Daryl slowed his rhythm as he brought her down from the high of her orgasm. "Love watching you cum," he spoke softly to her as her eyes fluttered open. He placed his hands beneath her shoulders and pulled her to him as he sat up with her in his arms. Beth kept her legs wrapped around his waist as he spread his out and gripped her ass cheeks. She moaned at the change of angle inside her and automatically braced her feet on the blanket behind him and grinded onto his cock making him growl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to roll her hips into him while he steered her movements with the tight grip he had on her ass cheeks.

"That's it girl, fuckin' take it," he growled spurring her on, she bit his bottom lip before soothing it by sucking it into her mouth making Daryl smack her ass in reprimand. He then forced her to quicken her pace with his controlling hands, and Beth loved how intimate this position was, she could rub her aching clit against him as she grinded on his pulsing length.

"Cum Daryl, cum inside me please," Beth begged him.

"Fuck!" he growled, and suddenly his hot seed was spurting inside her while he slammed her onto his pulsing cock, making her explode in bliss along with him.

They both caught their breaths against one another as they loosed in the aftermath of nerve shattering pleasure. Beth clung to him, both their skins slick with sweat, her arms wrapped around his neck with their heads resting against each other. She gently kissed his lips while he pushed her damp hair from her face and she realized she'd need another shower now but she didn't care.

"Ya alrigh'?" Daryl asked her.

"Yeah," she replied before swallowing, her lungs still heaving for oxygen.

"Ya sure?" Daryl questioned her again, she gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"You're quiet," he responded making her huff a laugh.

"That was intense," was all she could think to say and explain.

"Yeah, it was," Daryl agreed and she kissed him deeply trying to pour every bit of thanks for showing her this, for stopping her from just spreading her legs for Jimmy and letting him do what he wanted.

"What was that for?" Daryl asked once she had pulled back for breath.

"For this, for showing me sex isn't just for men to enjoy and women to simply get through. It's so much more than that, I thought there was something wrong with me because I didn't enjoy-,"

"There's nothing wrong with you Beth," Daryl interrupted her with a scowl and an adamant tone, "Jimmy's just young and doesn't know any better, hell I don't know much better,"

"Yeah you do, you did this for me."

"Nah Beth, we did, cause of you girl," Daryl spoke candidly before he seemed to grow uncomfortable with the conversation. "Best get ya dressed sweetheart," he rumbled before helping her to stand and redress.

This thing between her and Daryl may have just started out as a quick but great fuck in the barn, but now Beth could feel it growing heavy in her chest; she was feeling something more for this surly but gentle man than she ever thought she would and it both terrified and thrilled her, she wondered if Daryl was feeling the same and found herself hoping so.

A sudden knock at the door made them both still their movements. "Beth, open this door," she heard her sister speak through the door in a tone brooking no argument. Daryl looked at Beth and she was surprised to find she wasn't as frightened as she might have been before, if it was her Jimmy in here with her post sex.

"It's alrigh'," she reassured a very quiet and still Daryl.

"Ya sure?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, she's my sister not my mom," Beth smiled softly, he nodded before finishing buttoning his shirt. Just before he unlocked the door she rushed to him and kissed him deeply. "I want to do this again, I mean… if you do," she whispered.

"Alrigh'," Daryl responded with a soft smile and a quick peck on her lips making her grin before she stepped back as he unlocked the door. It opened to show Maggie's jaw drop as she looked at Daryl standing in her little sisters bedroom, obviously just after finishing having sex with her.

Daryl just tipped his head to Maggie as he left making Beth smother a smirk, Maggie was too shocked to say anything or to stop him and she only looked back to a grinning Beth once he was down the stairs and out of sight.

"Hey Mags," Beth said sweetly, using the innocent tone of voice that always got her out of trouble with her daddy or older brother, she'd never had to use it on her sister before and she hoped Maggie was going to be the supportive older sister and not the over-protective sister who would go straight to daddy, because if she did things would get crazy in this house.


End file.
